1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a key mechanism with waterproofing function and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, structural design of consumer electronic device is complicated and demand of operating environment of the electronic device is strict, so that waterproofing function becomes more important. Preventing damages of the consumer electronic product from exposing to moist surrounding or from leaking fluid is important than before. For example, conventional electronic devices with key mechanism, such as a telephone, a keyboard, a mobile phone, a calculator, and a remote controller, have no perfect design of waterproof structures, so that electronic components of the conventional electronic products are easy to be broken or to short in an accident, such as being doused into water from a collapsed cup. Therefore, design of a key mechanism with perfect waterproofing function is an important issue in mechanical design.